Over It
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a fight and Troy realizes that the girl for him is best friend…hmmm


**Over It**

****

AN

****

Summary

**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE…YADDA YADDA YADDA…BLAH BLAH BLAH…

Troy stared intently down into the clear liquid before pouring the last remnants down his throat, he grimaced as it created a burning sensation. Nodding to the bar tender, he pushed his glass forwards,

"Same again." he murmured.

"Bad day at work?" he asked

Troy laughed slightly, "Something like that" he took the glass, and placed some money on the bar. He rubbed his hand over his face and lent his head in his hand as he tried to settle the growing pounding inside his head.

All of it, it was all one big permanent headache, his life...this damn album that just wasn't coming together and her...her...god she was...

Troy sighed shaking his head...She was why - yet again, he found himself drowning his sorrows in the nearest available bar. Night after night, he sat wishing, that things could be different. This time it had gone too far, they'd argued for nearly two hours, every time he tried to walk out she was there in his face, shouting at him,

_"You treat me like shit...You're never there for me...Why do you spend more time with the guys than me?...You don't deserve me"_

Well this was it, first thing in the morning, Gabriella was out of his life...

He smiled to himself momentarily but the smiled soon disappeared and was replaced once more with the permanent scowl that had taken up residence on his usually gentle features.

His train of thought was broken as a shadow overcast his hunched figure,

"You look like you could do with a shoulder to cry on"

He glanced upwards...

Her

She was what he wanted...what he needed...she was what only his deepest fantasy would allow him to have.

"Kelsi" he said quietly, so it was barely audible over the loud music and bustle from around them. He motioned for her to join him.

She smiled and took his drink from him breathing in the sickly smell of the contents,

"Hmm...vodka, straight, an argument with the queen bitch?" she asked

"You wouldn't be wrong there" Troy commented his gaze unintentionally trailing down to where her shirt wasn't quite done up, and therefore revealed a good proportion of her cleavage. He felt the all too familiar ache in his groin as he thought about his girlfriend's 'best' friend in a way he shouldn't have been. "She uh..." he chuckled quietly, "She thinks I'm cheating on her"

"Are you?" Kelsi asked,

"Nope" he shook his head, seriousness taking over once more "But I'm considering it, she seems to think she's right so it won't make much difference if I have or not"

Kelsi nodded, "You're considering it?" she questioned.

Troy stared at her.

'Maybe...how bout it?'

He shook his thoughts away and shrugged.

Kelsi sighed, she liked that he confided in her but...Why?...She was always the 'good friend', never the girlfriend...To Troy? She was nothing more than a 'sister' figure...To Gabriella? She was just...nothing, to be perfectly honest, Gabriella used her, but she just put up with it, they'd been friends since 11th grade and it just became natural that they stay that way - friends.

"But you'll um, you'll make it up won't you? You always do..." Kelsi told him, knowing she didn't want to hear the answer,

Troy hesitated, "What if I don't wanna this time? What if I want..."

'You!?!'

"What?" Kelsi asked, urging him to continue

Troy's gaze floated upwards from his drink and came to rest on her face, she was so...so...he wanted her so much. It was now or never.

"What if I wanted..." he leaned in close to her.

Kelsi' breath caught in her throat as she anticipated what he was about to do,

He moved in so his lips grazed her ear, "What if I wanted...you" He sat back and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds before he lifted his hand to her chin, tilting it up gently to meet with his, before she had chance to stop him, he pressed his lips to hers. A soft kiss fast turned into a hard passionate one, Troy pushed his tongue between her lips and began to massage her own with his.

She pushed him away...drawing her bottom lip in-between her teeth. She gazed up at him uncertainly,

"Troy, you can't you're with her" she said sadly,

Troy looked around him, "Funny I don't see her anywhere, the only person I'm with right now is you."

Kelsi looked around her, thinking quickly.

'Come on, you hate her...it would be a good way of getting back at her for all the years of her treating you like shit…'

Kelsi grinned, she loved her conscience "C'mon" she stood up and he watched her, his heart pounding,

'Could he really do this?' He brushed his thought aside as he felt something tug at his hand. Kelsi led him away, out the bar.

'What are you doing?' This was dangerous territory and he knew it...the only thing was he couldn't stop himself, he'd wanted Kelsi for as long as he'd cared to remember...but Gabriella...

As they neared Troy's truck Kelsi tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled coyly "My place or yours?" She asked softly.

Troy smirked at her and tugged her to him kissing her roughly as the sparks flew up and down his spine he knew he was a goner and his last thought on Gabriella was 'Gabriella who?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**

A mere half hour later, and Kelsi was holding the door to her apartment open, Troy hesitated before following her footsteps.

"You want a drink?" she asked walking towards the drinks cabinet. Before she could get there, Troy grabbed her hand and twirled her round bringing her close in his arms.

"You know what I want" he said in a low growl.

He brought his lips crashing down on hers, in a potentially bruising kiss. He lost his hands in her hair as he started to attack her lips with several smaller kisses, causing quiet groans between them.

Breathing hard, Troy once again took the initiative and urged her back onto the plush leather sofa. Wasting no time at all, he was on top of her, nibbling her neck, working his hands up her top. Kelsi pushed them up to sitting and pulled her top over her head, moving up to straddle Troy's lap.

"Bedroom...now" she told him breathy

Troy picked her up as she wrapped her legs round his waist. They remained that way, walking through the apartment, kissing, Kelsi softly biting his neck. The second they reached the bedroom, he set Kelsi down. They immediately began tearing at each other, hands clumsily placed over clothing, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the restraining garments.

They momentarily stopped and waited with baited breath...wondering if they should continue. Flashes of the earlier argument with Gabriella came to mind but Troy just as quickly pushed them aside. Kelsi watched him intently.

"Troy if you don't..." she was stopped by his lips on hers, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled the soft skin lightly, running his hands the whole length of her back. His hands came to rest on the rim of her thong and he took a step backwards, taking in the full sight before him. With a fresh smile on his face he reached forwards and he traced the line of her stomach upwards to her bra. With a flick of his fingers the item dropped to the floor, he dipped down and kissed over her collar bone moving from one side to the next, he took her in his arms and tilted her back, working his wet mouth down to tease her already erect nipples, he heard her soft murmurs of his name, which only made him want to tease her even more.

"Lie down" he said softly

Kelsi obliged him and placed herself on top of the deep blue satin sheets. He drew his breath in loudly and came to the edge of the bed. Bending slightly, he reached his hands over and hooked his thumbs under the material of the thong, arching her back, Kelsi allowed him to remove the offensive garment, all that stood between them were Troy's boxers. She put her hands up to them but he stopped her, pushing her back down.

Climbing in-between her legs, Troy ran his hands down her centre stopping between her legs, he made the same trail with his lips kissing down over her breasts, stopping to continue his long assault on her nipples, down across her stomach avoiding the area between her legs. His kisses grazed her thighs,  
"Troy" she sighed her hands gliding through his hair, "Troy please" she moaned softly.

Troy smiled and blew lightly over her wet area, "You want this?" he asked

"Mmm" she bit her lip

"Tell me you want it" he growled

"Yes...fuck yes I want it...please..."

With that Troy's tongue dived in-between her wet folds. He wasted no time at all pushing his tongue further into her, licking and sucking, moving up he nibbled her clitoris and drew her closer, placing his large hands on her hips,

"Troy...I-I I'm gonna cum..." she cried.

"Not yet babe"

She felt a sudden sense of loss as Troy's mouth left her. He returned beside her, less his boxers, he dipped down and captured her mouth up kissing her passionately, he started to touch her body slowly, teasing her once more.

"Troy" she grabbed his face and stared into his eyes, "NOW!!" she told him firmly, "I want you now."

Troy pulled himself on top of her body and nudged her legs open once again with his knee. Kelsi could feel his erection touching her thigh and ached for him to be inside her, as if hearing her silent prayers, Troy pushed inside her.  
"Kels" he groaned, "Baby...damn..."

"Troy please go fast" she dug her nails into his behind and urged him deeper within her. They both cried out loudly as he set the pace, "Troy...go...harder...please?" she asked breathy. "Holy shit" Kelsi wrapped her arms tighter round Troy's back and buried her face into his shoulder, causing her cries to become muffled as he sped his actions up; thoughts of Gabriella now completely forgotten in both minds.

Troy could feel his orgasm fast approaching and reached a hand between their two bodies, his nimble fingers quickly sought out her clit once more and began to stroke her, causing her to buck her hips up against his groin,

"Shit" he drove into her harder and harder and felt her tighten around almost pushing him over the edge,

"Troy I..." she thrashed underneath him and found herself biting into his shoulder as an intense orgasm rippled through her entire being. Troy cried out, the pleasure of his release mixing with the pain from her actions. Kelsi gave another small cry as she felt Troy release into her. He gave one last thrust into her before collapsing on the bed beside her.

"Shit" Kelsi closed her eyes after a minute or so, she and rolled over to watch Troy, both of them still breathing hard. He looked over to her and smiled slowing his breathing; finally, after a life-time of dreaming, he finally had her.

She returned the smile and pulled the sheets back, motioning under the covers.

Kelsi snuggled up to Troy's warm body and he secured his arm around her shoulders kissing her hair.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Troy blinked; once; twice. He tried to escape the shard of light that reared its way round the almost unnoticeable gap in the drapes, it had rudely torn him from his slumber. He yawned and felt another's presence beside him, panic shot through him but instantly calmed as a pair of green eyes emerged from under the covers,

"Morning" he heard a quiet mumble

"Morning" he grinned as Kelsi ran a hand through her disheveled hair. He moved onto his side and pulled Kelsi close, mildly startling her, he kissed her eyelids, then nose then finally her lips,

"Care for a round two?" he smirked. She laughed quietly and pushed him down climbing on top of him.

Kelsi leaned down to kiss him but the shrill sound of the phone ringing stopped her,

"Let the machine get it" Troy told her pulling her down for a kiss, they shared a smile and Kelsi could feel Troy growing hard underneath her.

There was a click as the machine came on,

~Hey Kelsi (sigh) It's Gabriella. So anyway Troy still isn't home yet, I mean I'm not worried cause he'll come back he always does, but still, you didn't find him last night did you? You did go to the right bar yeah? You said you'd call but I waited and you didn't so... He's probably with some bimbo right now. (sigh) Anyway so you're not in right now, I just wanted to talk, if you see that brainless wonder tell him to call me...~

The machine clicked off.

Kelsi giggled.

: Troy and Gabriella have a fight and Troy realizes that the girl for him is best friend…hmmm:Ok so I don't think this is my best writing. Actually I'm a firm believer that its one of my worst…UGH…. 


End file.
